parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 14: Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin).
Here is part fourteen of The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Something in the Air for the US) (Alec Baldwin) * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Henry * Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Cranky * Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Sir Topham Hatt * Salty (from Little Toot) as The Lighthouse Keeper * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James * Michael Banks (from Mary Poppins) as Stephen Hatt * Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bulstrode * Coaches * Freight Cars * Breakdown Trains * Cabooses Transcript * Narrator: One day, Casey Jr was at the keyside of a small village. Fish were being loaded into his cars. The work took a long time, the fishermen were using old equipment and Casey was worried. (Casey, coupled to seven freight cars like a coal car, a boxcar, a cattle car, stone car, tar wagon, a fish car, an old boxcar, and a caboose, is waiting) * Casey Jr: (grumpy) I'm going to be late for Henry at the docks. He won't like this. Please hurry up. * Narrator: Casey was rudely interrupted. * (The crate containing fish inside falls on top of Casey Jr) * Casey Jr: (shocked) Ouch! * Narrator: His driver and fireman laughed. * Casey Jr: (angry) Phew! (sniffs the fish, but covers his mouth, then throws up as Thomas Bandicoot and Emily Bandicoot in Casey's cabin, laugh together) * Narrator: Sniffed Casey. * Casey Jr: (cross) What a pong! * Narrator: He was glad when they were speeding along the beautiful coastal run. Then, they saw a man waving a red flag. (Casey, looking pleased, rockets along the beautiful coastal run line until he comes to a halt) * Casey Jr: (confused) What's the matter now? * Man: High tides are damaging the track. * Narrator: Reported the man. * Man: I've marked the spot. * Thomas Bandicoot: We'll go and inspect. * Narrator: Said the Driver. * (Casey, worried, heads for the damaged track) * Thomas Bandicoot: It would be dangerous for heavy engines like Henry. * Narrator: Agreed the driver. * Thomas Bandicoot: But for Casey, it's safe enough. * Narrator: The guard left a red oil lamp by the damaged track to warn engines. * Guard: When we get to the docks, I'll tell them to close the line. (Casey sets off once again) * Narrator: Rustee Rails was waiting for Casey's cars. * Rustee Rails: (angry when Casey arrives) Pah! You're late and that smell is making me ill! * Casey Jr: (annoyed) It's the fish! * Narrator: Replied Casey. * Casey Jr: (annoyed) And there's danger on the rails. That's why we're late. * Rustee Rails: Pah! You're the only danger on the rails, Casey. Now stop wasting time and get my cars hitched to my train. (Casey, depressed, obeys) * Narrator: Casey's driver and fireman were in the yard master's office when they heard Rustee Rails's whistle. He was steaming out of the station with his long heavy train called The Flying Kipper. (Thomas and Emily are in the yard master's office until they hear Rustee Rails whistle and depart with his long heavy train called the Flying Kipper) * Thomas Bandicoot: What route is Rustee Rails taking tonight? * Narrator: Asked the Driver. * Yard Master: The coastal run. It's the quickest. * Emily Bandicoot: Oh! * Thomas Bandicoot: But I told you! * Narrator: Gasped the driver. * Thomas Bandicoot: That's dangerous for a big engine like Rustee! * Narrator: The yard master quickly phoned the signalman. Rustee roared past the signalbox. (Rustee rockets by, hauling his Flying Kipper train, while Harry Hogwarts goes by, hauling two green and yellow Express coaches and an orange Express coach) * Rustee Rails: I'll soon make up for lost time. * Narrator: The signalman couldn't hear the warning. By the time he did, Rustee was far away in a cloud of steam. But when Rustee reached the coastal track, his hopes for a fast run were dashed. Fog floated everywhere. * Rustee Rails: I can't see! * Narrator: Cried Rustee. Nor could his driver. And when he could, it was too late. (horn blares) * (Rustee applies his brake, but fails, then falls down into the deep water, stops, and spits the water out of his mouth) * Narrator: As soon as the tide was high enough, Rustee was craned out of the water. * Emelius Browne: Engines don't swim, Rustee. You were meant to deliver fish not swim with them. You should know that by now. * Rustee Rails: Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir. * Narrator: When Rustee arrived at the docks, Tower looked down on him. * Tower: My, my, Rustee. I expect you'll have some fishy tales to tell. But take my advice, have a long hosedown first. * Narrator: But there was worse to come. * Boy 1: Look! They've caught all this fish and a green whale too. * Boy 2: It's not a whale, it's a monster. * Narrator: Rustee was most upset. Casey now felt sorry for Rustee. (as Rustee is put back onto the rails, Casey buffers up to him and tows him to the washdown) * Casey Jr: Come on. Your driver says it's time for a nice washdown. Then you'll feel much better. * Narrator: And Rustee did. * Rustee Rails: I'm sorry I was rude to you, Casey. * Casey Jr: That's all right. But can you smell something? * Rustee Rails: W-W-What? * Casey Jr: Fresh air. * Rustee Rails: Oh yes. * Narrator: Replied Rustee happily. Category:Julian Bernardino